


You Have Been Banned

by diasybe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "original male character" is just gbh, Angels, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Demons, Fantasy setting, Fighting, Gen, Goodboyhalo - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a6d - Freeform, bbh is a demon, dream - Freeform, evil/impartial angels, gbh and bbh are the focus, gbh is an angel, georgenotfound - Freeform, mega - Freeform, no update schedule because who knows when motivation will hit, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, spifey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasybe/pseuds/diasybe
Summary: Goodboyhalo is an angel, and a very good one. He doesn't hesitate to mete out justice on humans who have done wrong, something that his demon brother, Badboyhalo, doesn't understand. It's after he executes one particular order- kill Bad- that he is forcibly shoved away from his world.And into a blank, pure white room that contains only one thing.A piece of paper, on which the words "You have been banned from existence," is written. Good is left to sit there, alone. After a while, with no one to talk to and nothing to do, he is forced to turn his thoughts inward and reflect on what he's been doing over the past few millennia.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Preface

This is just a little preface to say: This whole thing was based off [this prompt](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fa%2FInyHZW6&psig=AOvVaw2FsRivW1FEU4van3x_isI-&ust=1597367268527000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLiRwIeCl-sCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAN). Also, I have no update schedule because, though I'm trying to be better about this, I only write when motivation or inspiration strike me. Unfortunately, that isn't very often. However, I do hope you enjoy this little piece. I'll try to get at least a second chapter out.

P.S. No promises.


	2. Goodbye, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaughter is healthy for the soul, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! good is a psycho, i love him.

Good loved the look of fear in his opponent’s eyes. He relished it, reveled in the taste of hopeless defeat as he sliced and stabbed, whirling through the once-lush meadow. His sword cut down an army of innocents, one after another, drenching his cloak and gloves in blood. The screams of the dying floated through his ears like the sweetest melody, and he stopped for a moment, closing his eyes.

A smile flitted across his face.

Then he continued. Those unfortunate enough to still be alive wailed or watched in horrified silence as their comrades died, soon accepting that it was to be their fate as well.

The angel’s eyes glowed pure white as he wiped his blade on some dead man’s shirt. He surveyed the field, now stained with a bloody rust and littered with corpses, and let a smirk of satisfaction play on his lips. There was no one left.

Well.

Almost no one.

Good sauntered over to his demonic counterpart, who had never stopped looking at the battlefield.

“Oh, Bad,” the angel crooned, kicking at the chains binding his brother. He stroked the demon’s cheek with a slender finger and hid his smile when Bad cringed away. “Why  _ do  _ you hurt yourself so?”

Bad jerked his head away from Good’s touch and ignored him, looking resolutely out at the burning grass.

Anger burned inside of the angel and he snapped, “I know you hate it. All the death and destruction. I know you could never comprehend that we are the sword of justice in these lands. You hated it so much you would have rather Fallen than done your duty.”

Not so much as a tightening of the demon’s eyes to acknowledge him.

“IF YOU FUCKING HATE IT SO MUCH, WHY DID YOU KEEP LOOKING?” Good roared, slamming his sword into the loose soil.

“Because,” Bad croaked, his voice thick and rough from hours of silent sobbing. The angel quieted despite himself. “I just thought that… someone should watch. Someone should witness their deaths and remember.”

“Oh, of course you-  _ silly sentiment _ ,” Good hissed in disgust. “This is why you Fell.”

“They deserve that much,” Bad insisted quietly, but with strength enough that Good bared his teeth.

“They deserved  _ nothing _ , you insignificant fuck,” he snarled. “They got exactly what was coming to them after a lifetime of doing nothing to help this world- a grim, bloody end.”

Instead of replying, Bad finally looked away from the meadow and into Good’s eyes. The words that next came out of his mouth were so unexpected that the angel stumbled back. “There’s still hope for you, Good. I know this isn’t you. You can change, you can become truly good.”

His vision flashed red as the demon continued. “How many more millenia can you continue to do this? Spread grief and fear and anger. I know that’s not what our purpose is.”

“ _ Listen to me _ , Bad,” Good said. “You don’t know what our purpose is. I follow orders because that  _ preserves this world _ . Humans are inherently bad, you  _ know _ that, you know that’s how they were made. I’m just doing my duty.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Bad asked in such a tired and broken voice that Good couldn’t help but pat his head.

“To witness how we do things on the right side,” Good replied. “And, I suppose, to see you one last time.”

“You- what?”

“Oh, did I forget to mention?” Good said, knowing perfectly well that he had not forgotten a thing, and in fact, was not able to. Angels had to have an infallible memory. “Both Councils of Seven have decreed it. You’ve upset the delicate balance of this world. Meddling in human affairs, making  _ friends _ . Helping them. Saving their lives.”

“Good, I-”

The angel was pleased to see the beginnings of panic in his brother’s eyes. “Face it, Bad,” he cooed. “You just aren’t useful anymore.”

He rested his gloved hand, still caked with blood, on the demon’s shoulder as if to brace him. “They’ve ordered me to neutralize you.”

“Wait!” Bad pleaded.

Good rolled his eyes. “What, Bad?” he snapped. “You know this doesn’t bring me any joy. I just want to get this over with.”

“That’s a lie,” Bad muttered, then continued before Good could interject, “What about my friends?”

The angel didn’t answer for a moment, just long enough to make Bad nervous. Finally he admitted, in a snap that clearly showed he wasn’t happy with the decision, “They are to be spared.”

Bad let out a sigh of relief. “Fine, then. Do what you must to me.”

“Fucking hell, are you done with your shitty heroics? You aren’t fooling anyone, coward.” He wrenched his sword from the ground and positioned it’s tip to Bad’s chest.

It was quite a sight to behold. A light sky, peppered with smears of gray clouds, shining down on a gruesome and gory scene of death, and an angel who was about to kill a demon.

“Goodbye!” Good sang cheerfully as he pushed his sword into the space right between Bad’s ribs. Straight into his heart.

Then four things happened at once.

First, some unseen force took hold of Good and  _ yanked _ him backwards.

Second, Bad collapsed to the ground, curled around Good’s sword.

Third, a strong wind whistled around Good, lifting his cloak and sending him spinning through the air. He tried to shout, but it was lost in the tempest that had picked him up and now flung him bodily towards the ground.

And fourth, a pure white portal opened in the grass just in time for the angel to fall in. The wind died down as it closed with a faint  _ pop _ , leaving no indication that anything peculiar had occurred.

Bad stared in shock at the now grass-free patch where his brother had disappeared and coughed out a stream of shimmering, starry blood. The air was utterly silent.

“What the muffin!?”


End file.
